The Bully is Back
by Silver Azure
Summary: Mordecai goes to see Margaret in the coffee shop when he sees his old bully from Junior High...has he changed or is he still the same jerk? Meanwhile Rigby waits on line at a game store for a new game system! Rated K PLUS FOR SOME MILD LANGUAGE AND HUMOR.
1. The Shock of Mordecai's Life

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting on their couch watching television because they had the day off and nothing better to do.

"Man I'm so bored...there's nothing on" said Mordecai

"I know bro" replied Rigby

When all of a sudden an ad for a new video game system had came on TV

"HEY YOU!" exclaimed a burly man

"Us?" asked Rigby

"YEAH YOU! ARE YOU TIRED OF PLAYING THE SAME OLD GAMES?" exclaimed the burly man

"YEAH!" exclaimed Rigby at the top of his lungs

"THEN YOU SHOULD BUY THE ALL NEW GAMESTATION 6 NOW!" exclaimed the burly man

"MORDECAI...YOU HAVE TO COME AND BUY THAT WITH ME!" exclaimed Rigby as he jumped up and down in the excitement

"Let's hit Gameworld bro" replied Mordecai

The duo left their place and headed to Gameworld which also wasn't that far from the park nor the coffee shop where Margaret worked. When they had gotten to Gameworld the line to get the new Gamestation 6 spanned from inside the store to around the corner that was about two and a half blocks long and Mordecai wasn't gonna stand on that line!

"Dude, I am not gonna stand on that line!" exclaimed Mordecai [told ya]

"Oh come on bro...GAMESTATION!" pleaded Rigby

"No way, I'm gonna go grab some coffee and see Margaret" said Mordecai as he walked off

"Fine then, go but guess who's not getting first dibs!" taunted Rigby

Mordecai just ignored Rigby as he headed across the street to the coffee shop, and today was the day Mordecai was going to ask Margaret out...even though he's been saying that for weeks but never got the courage to ask her out but today was going to be the day! Mordecai had stepped in the door and he saw Margaret cleaning off a table, he just couldn't take his eyes off her and because of that he didn't pay attention to where he was walking and bumped into a cardinal, about as tall as him except this cardinal wore a black t-shirt and aviator sunglasses;

"HEY WATCH IT!" exclaimed the cardinal

Then he noticed something about Mordecai as he removed his shades...

"Wait...Mordecai?" he exclaimed

"Yeah...who's asking?" replied Mordecai

"It's me Travis! Remember...HEY BONEHEAD!" exclaimed Travis

Instantly Mordecai's world was turned upside-down because Travis bullied him all throughout Junior High!

"T-T-Travis long t-t-time no s-s-see!" stuttered Mordecai

Then Margaret had approached them because she had noticed Mordecai and Travis

"Hey Mordecai, meet my new boyfriend Travis!" exclaimed Margaret as she gave Travis a hug

"_SHE'S DATING MY OLD BULLY?_" Mordecai thought to himself

"Me and Mordecai used to go to school together" said Travis to Margaret

"Oh wow really? That's awesome!" exclaimed Margaret

"_You wouldn't think it so awesome if you were there!_" Mordecai thought to himself

"So what have you been doing with your life?" asked Travis to Mordecai

"Well...Rigby and I work as groundskeepers at the park across the street" said Mordecai

"Rigby...the raccoon? How's he been?" asked Travis

"Well at the moment he's standing on line getting the new Gamestation 6" replied Mordecai

**[MEANWHILE]**

Rigby was standing on line just thinking about the new Gamestation 6...all the games he'd play, the amazing graphics and such.

"Man what's taking?" exclaimed Rigby

Then Rigby had felt something he really didn't want to feel...he had to take a piss but he didn't want to get off line.

"_Come on Rigby...hold it! Think dry...deserts... dryers... Benson's personality!" _Rigby thought to himself as he twitched and fidgeted around trying to hold his urine.

**[BACK AT THE COFFEE PLACE]**

"Man you should have seen the look on Mordecai and Rigby's faces!" laughed Travis

Margaret began to laugh too at Travis' telling of the time he and a few of his cohorts taped Mordecai and Rigby to toilets after gym class and Mordecai was a little steamed at the telling of the misfortune.

"Seriously though, Mordecai...I was a jerk to you and Rigby in Junior High and I just wanted to say..." but before he could finish his sentence, Margaret interrupted;

"Oh, Travis I almost forgot your coffee...black, three sugars right?" asked Margaret

"You know it babe" replied Travis

"You were saying?" asked Mordecai

"That...I was a jerk in Junior High and I just wanted to say..." Travis looked around to make sure Margaret wasn't around to hear what he was about to say;

"That I enjoyed making your life and that little bonehead's lives a living hell and now that I'm dating Margaret I'm gonna make both your lives eleven times worse than I did in Junior High!" whispered Travis to a stunned Mordecai

"Wait, what?" asked Mordecai, confused

"You think I changed? I'm still the same guy from Junior High...now I don't wanna ever see you or him in here again so why don't you make like a bee and get outta here!" exclaimed Travis

Mordecai was stunned but scared at the same time, now Travis was tough and could easily pummel Mordecai into the ground so Mordecai nervously left the coffee shop. Margaret then came out with a cup of coffee;

"Where'd Mordecai go?" asked Margaret

"He said something about going to meet Rigby by Gameworld or something like that" replied Travis as Margaret handed him his coffee

"Oh, alright then" replied Margaret

Mordecai walked back home completely forgetting that Rigby was waiting on line at Gameworld, his whole world was turned upside-down at the whole situation...the girl he loves is dating the guy who made his and Rigby's lives a living hell in Junior High!

_(A/N) Hey there's the first chapter of my Regular Show fic...I hope you liked it so far! So what's to become of Mordecai? Will Rigby get his new game system? Will I ever stop asking questions? Find out when I update the story!_


	2. The Day Goes from Bad to Worse

Mordecai couldn't fathom what Margaret saw in Travis, I mean Travis made Mordecai and Rigby's lives hell but more so Mordecai.

"_What the hell could she see in that jerk_?"Mordecai thought to himself as he laid his head on a pillow

Mordecai began to drift into sleep but the haunting memories of Junior High lurked around in his head;

**[JUNIOR HIGH]**

The year was 2000 and Mordecai and Rigby were in Junior High, to them there was nothing like it! Only thing was Mordecai didn't meet Margaret until High School. The one person who made his and Rigby's lives trouble was Travis, he was always surrounded by his cronies who pretty much follow his every lead and participate in the making of Mordecai and Rigby's lives hell! One day Mordecai and Rigby were hanging at the bus stop waiting for the bus when...trouble;

"_Oh no...Travis" _Mordecai dreadfully thought to himself

Rigby just stood there looking at Travis and his cohorts

"What are you looking at bonehead?" exclaimed Travis to Rigby

"Uh...nothing!" said Rigby nervously

"Hey Mordecai, you got my homework ready?" asked Travis

"Um...well...no" said Mordecai nervously

Travis was a little pissed off and he grabbed Mordecai by the neck

"Well...I figure since it's not due till Wednesday..." but he got cut off by Travis

"Hello? Hello? Anybody home?" asked Travis as he knocked on the top of Mordecai's head as if he were knocking on a door

"Think Mordecai, think, now if I hand in _my_ homework in _your_ handwriting I'll get thrown outta school and you wouldn't want that to happen right?" exclaimed Travis

Mordecai was kinda silent as if to say "OH HECK YES!"

"RIGHT?" exclaimed Travis getting cross

"Right...I'll have the homework at your place by Saturday" said Mordecai in disappointment

"Hey not too early I sleep in Saturday, oh hey Mordecai your shoe's untied" said Travis as he pointed down

Mordecai looked down and Travis smacked him in the cheek

"Don't be so gullible Mordecai, we don't even wear shoes bonehead!" laughed Travis

Travis' cronies laughed along too as they all walked off and for some strange reason as they were walking they began to sing "Mambo Number 5" (that song by Lou Bega)

"Man Mordecai, that Travis is such a jerk" said Rigby

"Yeah bro I know, I hope my life gets better than this" said Mordecai as he rubbed the top of his head as it was sore due to the whole Travis knocking on his head.

**[BACK TO THE PRESENT]**

"I gotta talk to Margaret about this!" exclaimed Mordecai to himself but first he had to talk to Skips about his problem as Skips was a great friend and would always look out for both Mordecai and Rigby.

**[MEANWHILE]**

Rigby had been standing on line for a good three and a half hours now and he had to pee so badly, it was like his bladder was at critical mass and it felt like it would burst any minute. Also to add insult to injury...Muscle Man was the first to get a Gamestation 6 and he walked out of the store screaming in triumph;

"HEY LADIES GUESS WHO GOT A GAMESTATION 6? WHOOOOOO! YOU KNOW WHO WOULD LOVE THIS ESPECIALLY? MY MOM!" exclaimed Muscle Man at the top of his lungs as he high fived High Five Ghost.

"_Lucky son of a gun_" Rigby thought to himself

Rigby's woes continued as he fidgeted around like crazy because he had to pee real badly but he wasn't giving up his spot on line...even though the line was moving at a snail's pace.

**[BACK AT THE PARK]**

Mordecai was visiting Skips about his problem with Travis and figured he could help. Skips was lifting weights when he noticed Mordecai enter the room;

"Hey Skips" said Mordecai upset

"What's wrong Mordecai?" asked Skips

"Well...it's just that, well...this girl I like is dating the guy who gave me crap in Junior High" replied Mordecai

"Wow, that's rough" said Skips

"Yeah and what sucks worse is that he hasn't changed a bit in the past decade, and to add insult to injury he's telling me that he doesn't want to see me and Rigby in the coffee shop" said a worried Mordecai

"OK, now that's bullying and bullies piss me off! Now why don't we go to the coffee shop and I'll talk to him and I can guarantee after a chat with me he'll leave you alone" said Skips confidently

"Thanks Skips, I knew I could count on you" said Mordecai smiling

Mordecai and Skips left the park to head across the street to the coffee shop, and when they got there it was pretty busy. Margaret was busy cleaning tables and taking others orders as it was a pretty busy day, Mordecai scanned the area and Travis was nowhere to be found;

"Dang he's not here!" said Mordecai in dismay

"You know what I'm willing to bet?" asked Skips

"What?" replied Mordecai

"That he was on his way here to make sure you weren't, then he saw you come in with me and he ran home like a little girl!" chuckled Skips

"You know what? You're probably right! Thanks Skips" exclaimed Mordecai

"Glad to be of service" replied Skips as he headed out the door

Only problem was...Skips was dead wrong! Mordecai didn't know it but his day was about to go from bad to worse. Because guess who walked in the door along with his cronies from school? Come on guess! Oh come on and guess! Fine you spoilsport! It was Travis and his cronies, and he instantly noticed Mordecai sitting at a table waiting for Margaret and Travis was cross;

"Hey Mordecai, I thought I told you never to come in here!" exclaimed Travis

"_Aw damn!_" Mordecai thought to himself

_(A/N) There's chapter 2 I hope ya enjoyed! So what do you think is to become of Mordecai? Will he and Travis do battle? Will Rigby's bladder hold? ALL WE BE REVEALED IN LATER CHAPTERS!_


	3. Mordecai's Depression and Fear

"Well Mordecai?" exclaimed Travis

Mordecai was just stunned but when it seemed like Travis and his cohorts were gonna pound him into pudding, Margaret had came out from the back room just in the nick of time.

"_Phew, Margaret_" a relieved Mordecai thought to himself

"Hey Mordecai, need anything?" asked Margaret sweetly

"Yeah, I just need a cup of coffee" replied Mordecai

Travis and his cronies had backed off because he didn't want Margaret to see his true colors so he just let it slide.

"Sure Mordecai, it'll be here in a flash" said Margaret as she went to get his coffee

As Mordecai took his seat, Travis indicated with his finger that he wanted to talk to Mordecai, what Travis wanted to talk about was anybodies guess but Mordecai went over even though his gut told him not to do so.

"Listen to me, I'm taking Margaret out tonight and my boys are gonna be on the lookout for you and if I get the word that you're around...you're dead!" threatened Travis

"Now why would I try to interrupt your date?" asked Mordecai

"I have a gut feeling, but for your sake that feeling better be indigestion" threatened Travis

**[MEANWHILE AT GAMEWORLD]**

Rigby must've set a world record for longest time for holding in urine, how he didn't get a urinary tract infection is beyond me but anyways he had made some progress on line and he tried to keep his mind off his full bladder but it was tough! While standing on line he had noticed Pops walking down the street and Pops noticed him;

"Rigby old bean, would you care to join me for some pea soup?" asked Pops

Hearing this killed Rigby because it was hard trying to not focus on not peeing in front of everybody and Pops wasn't making it any better.

"N-no t-thanks Pops!" exclaimed Rigby as he gritted his teeth

"Oh, alright perhaps another time!" said Pops cheerfully as he walked away

Then to make matters worse, a football team who had just won their first championship were walking down the street yelling and celebrating;

"HEY TEAM WHAT'RE WE?" yelled the team captain

"NUMBER ONE!" exclaimed the team

"WHAT'RE WE?" exclaimed the team captain

"NUMBER ONE!" exclaimed the team

"WHAT'RE WE?" exclaimed the team captain

"NUMBER ONE!" exclaimed the team

"_WHY?_" Rigby thought to himself crying, sweating, twisting and fidgeting around but the little trooper still held in his urine!

**[BACK AT THE COFFEE SHOP]**

Mordecai was nervously nursing his coffee while Travis and Margaret were talking about their upcoming date.

"So is there anything you wanted to see?" asked Travis to Margaret

"Well I did wanna see Pajama Sisters 3" replied Margaret

Now chick flicks weren't Travis' thing but he'd go see it just for her

"Sure thing, then will go to dinner, how's that sound?" asked Travis

"Totally awesome!" exclaimed Margaret as she hugged him then went to go clean off some tables

Mordecai had decided enough is enough, he had to go talk to Margaret just to see what she saw in Travis, he had approached her when Travis and his boys had stepped outside for a moment because Travis had a little _debriefing_ if you will for them. Mordecai approached Margaret;

"Hey Mordecai, what's up?" asked Margaret

"Listen...about Travis" said Mordecai

"Isn't he great? He's such a sweetheart!" exclaimed Margaret

"Um...well..." said Mordecai

"What's wrong?" asked Margaret

"Nothing...yeah he is cool" said Mordecai obviously lying, trying not to hurt Margaret...that and he was intimidated by Travis

"Yeah I know" replied Margaret

"So how did you meet him anyways?" asked Mordecai

"Well we met at Fist Pump after I dumped that jerk Slasher" replied Margaret

"Oh...heh, whoo Fist Pump" Mordecai chuckled nervously

"What a concert, I'll be right back OK? I gotta go clear that table" said Margaret

"Well actually I gotta get to work" said Mordecai obviously lying because he and Rigby had the day off and the day wasn't even over yet!

"Alright, well I'll see ya around Mordecai" said Margaret as she cleaned off a table

Mordecai went out the door and saw Travis talking to his cronies and Mordecai didn't even look in their direction.

"Remember, if I catch you anywhere where we are tonight...you're dead!" threatened Travis

Mordecai didn't even bother to pay attention to the threat and just kept on to the park to see Benson. Mordecai didn't even bother to notice that Rigby was still standing on line fidgeting around still holding in his pee! Mordecai had gotten to the park and felt depressed, and Benson had noticed Mordecai was upset;

"Why so glum?" asked Benson

"It's nothing...just reporting for work" said Mordecai obviously depressed

"Gee you are sick, it's your day off!" wisecracked Benson

"I don't care" said Mordecai as he hung his head

"Well...the only thing I have available is cleaning two carts" said Benson

"I'll get on it" said Mordecai with his head still hung as he grabbed a bucket full of water and a sponge

Mordecai went to go wash the carts when in the distance he saw Margaret getting into Travis' car, but what really shocked him was when he saw Travis' henchmen playing football in the park, he tried to make sure they didn't see him...but they did;

"HEY YOU!" exclaimed one of Travis' henchmen

Mordecai was extremely nervous at that moment in time because of what Travis told his henchmen to do if they saw him.

_(A/N) Wow, done with chapter 3! So...what do you think is gonna happen to Mordecai? Will Rigby eventually get his game system and use the bathroom? Will Travis have to pound Mordecai into pudding? Find out in the next and final chapter...alas I know my story is short but I've a sequel in mind!_


	4. The Defining Moment

"YEAH YOU!" exclaimed one of Travis' henchmen

"Please guys don't hurt me!" pleaded Mordecai as he dropped to his knees

"Dude...we just want our ball back" said one of Travis' cronies

"Wait, what?" asked a very confused Mordecai

"Dude...we're sick of Travis treating us like two bit henchmen" said another crony

"Yeah man, and besides he got a taste of his own medicine in High School, he got the crap bullied outta him by the football team because they called him a pansy for liking soccer" said the third crony

"Wow...I thought you guys were gonna call him to tell him to pound me into pudding" said Mordecai

"Nope, we made a pact that even if we saw you we wouldn't tell him" said a crony

"Man you guys don't know how much I appreciate this" said Mordecai about to cry of happiness

"Don't sweat it man, hey you wanna throw the pigskin with us?" asked one of the cronies

"Well...I'm kinda working right now" replied Mordecai

"All work and no play makes you a dull boy" replied a crony

"Sorry guys, I don't wanna get the ax" replied Mordecai

The cronies agreed and resumed their football game and Mordecai finished washing the carts and after five minutes Benson came out to inspect them;

"Hmmm...clean as a whistle, here's your pay" said Benson as he handed Mordecai forty dollars

"Thanks Benson" said Mordecai

"No problem" replied Benson as he went back into the house

"So man do you wanna toss around the pigskin now?" asked one of the cronies

"I'm probably gonna go grab some coffee" replied Mordecai

"Dude, Margaret's on a date remember?" asked the crony

"Oh dang I forgot...well, maybe I'll catch a flick" said Mordecai

"Sure, and don't worry if Travis spots you...we got your back" said another crony

"Alright guys...hey you wanna tag along, my treat" asked Mordecai

"Sure but don't worry about it, we got cash on us" replied a crony

**[MEANWHILE]**

After four and a half agonizing hours of holding in his pee, Rigby was just two people away from entering Gameworld, he couldn't wait. Then he was one person away and that person walked out with a Gamestation 6 and finally the moment Rigby had been waiting for, he was going to get his hands on a Gamestation 6...Rigby walked into the store, head held high and bladder full of pee he wanted a Gamestation 6;

"One Gamestation 6 please" said Rigby as he put his money on the counter

"Sold out" replied the clerk

"What...SOLD OUT?" exclaimed Rigby fuming

While Rigby was steaming mad, he didn't realize that his bladder had enough and unknown to him he peed all over the floor in the store and Rigby was standing in a pool of his own urine.

"HEY! THAT'S IT BUDDY, YOU'RE BANNED FROM THE STORE!" exclaimed the clerk

"Wait, what ban?" exclaimed Rigby who then looked down and realized that he pissed all over the floor

"That's right, rule number two-hundred and forty-seven clearly states that; _Anyone who passes urine and/or has a bowl movement in the store and not in provided bathroom said person shall receive permanent ban from said premises" _said the clerk

Rigby was upset but more upset at the fact that he didn't get his Gamestation 6 and he stood on line for four and a half hours with a bladder at critical mass but now his bladder was empty and so were his chances of getting the hottest new game system on the planet.

**[MEANWHILE IN TRAVIS' CAR]**

Travis had parked in a secluded area behind the park when he was supposed to drive to the movies and Margaret was extremely confused;

"Wait aren't we going to the movies?" asked Margaret

"We will...but first I'm gonna make an honest women out of you" said Travis smiling devilishly

It turns out Travis wasn't such a sweetheart after all and that his motive was to take advantage of Margaret, she tried to escape.

"Oh no, you're staying right here with me!" exclaimed Travis as he grabbed her by the arm and tried to kiss her while she struggled.

**[MEANWHILE]**

Unbeknown to Mordecai, Margaret was in trouble and to make matters worse she was only a few yards away from them but Mordecai didn't look in the direction of the car.

"So what do you guys wanna see?" asked Mordecai

"Zombie Slayer 7!" exclaimed a crony

"Man get real, Hardcore Cop 2 is the way to go!" exclaimed another crony

"You're both wrong, we're gonna see Mutant Babies from Space!" exclaimed the third

Mordecai had chuckled at the three bickering at the choice of movies and even he didn't know what he wanted to see and while the cronies were bickering like children, one of them had noticed Travis' car and thought it suspicious;

"Hey guys, isn't that Travis' car?" he asked

"Yeah you're right...shouldn't they be at the movies?" asked another crony

"Yeah, then why are they here?" questioned another

Mordecai had noticed it as well and he saw what appeared to be a struggle and all of a sudden his heroic instinct kicked into gear!

"I gotta save her!" exclaimed Mordecai

"Dude, Travis would kill you!" exclaimed a crony

"Well...we could get have his back in case anything gets hairy because Travis is violent" added another crony

"Yeah, we got your back if the situation gets outta hand" added the third crony

"Thanks guys!" exclaimed Mordecai as he rushed over to Margaret's aid as the cronies followed

**[IN TRAVIS' CAR]**

"GET OFF OF ME!" exclaimed Margaret as she tried to push Travis off of her but to no avail

Now unbeknown to Travis two things happened; Mordecai was coming to Margaret's aid and his cohorts had double-crossed him but he was unaware of both events

**[BACK TO MORDECAI]**

Travis' cronies had hid behind a bush just in case the situation had gotten hairy, Mordecai had swallowed his pride realizing he was jumping into the lion's den as he opened the driver's side door to notice Travis trying to force himself on Margaret and Travis was pissed;

"I think you got the wrong car Mordecai...shut the door and I'll forget I saw you" said Travis angrily

Margaret had sat up and noticed Mordecai;

"Mordecai...help me please!" pleaded Margaret

"Are you deaf Mordecai? Shut the door and scram!" exclaimed Travis

"No Travis...get off her" replied Mordecai

Travis had gotten out of his car and had gotten angrier!

"You asked for it!" exclaimed Travis as he grabbed hold of Mordecai's arm and gotten him into an arm bar submission hold and Margaret had gotten scared;

"TRAVIS LET HIM GO, YOU'LL BREAK HIS ARM!" pleaded Margaret

Travis ignored her as he still had Mordecai in the submission hold and Mordecai was wincing in pain and Travis' cronies were still behind the bush;

"Should we help him?" whispered a crony

"No, anybody can break an arm bar...but if Travis pounds on him then will help him [Mordecai]" whispered another

"TRAVIS LET HIM GO!" exclaimed Margaret as she started punching Travis in the shoulder

Travis had gotten cross and did the unthinkable...he pushed Margaret to the ground and seeing this really set off Mordecai's ticker, and with all his strength Mordecai turned around and was able to punch Travis right in his face and Travis was down for the count! Margaret leaped into Mordecai's arms and kissed him;

"MY HERO!" exclaimed Mordecai in tears

"Way to go Mordecai!" exclaimed the cronies in unison as they rushed up to Mordecai

Travis' [now former] cronies just looked at Travis and shook their heads in disgust, hell one of them even spat on him. Margaret had then pulled out Travis' car keys out of the ignition and used them to open the trunk where she pulled out a box covered in gift wrap;

"Kiss your birthday present goodbye!" exclaimed Margaret as she handed it to Mordecai

"What was it?" asked Mordecai

"I got him a Gamestation 6 but now he can forget it!" exclaimed Margaret

"I have an idea" said Mordecai

Mordecai, Margaret and the cronies had entered the house in the park and went up to him and Rigby's room and saw Rigby crying on the couch;

"Dude, what's the matter?" asked Mordecai

"Gameworld was sold out of Gamestation 6s and now I'm banned for accidentally peeing in the place!" sobbed Rigby

"Well here dude, this'll cheer you up!" exclaimed Mordecai as he handed him the box

Rigby opened it and saw it...Gamestation 6! Rigby's eyes lit up and he was so happy!

"DUDE HOW'D YOU GET THIS?" exclaimed Rigby

"Well, _I_ originally got it for Travis but seeing his true colors made me think otherwise" said Margaret

"Hey why don't we quit talking and plug that baby in?" asked one of the cronies

Rigby did so and the them played Gamestation 6, while Mordecai and Margaret were busy making out!

...but Travis had revenge on his mind!

THE END!

_(A/N) And thus concludes my "Regular Show" fic, So it all worked out for Mordecai and Rigby in the end! Mordecai got the girl and Rigby got his Gamestation 6! Also the whole Mordecai standing up to Travis thing was actually an homage to the ending of Back to the Future, which coincidentally I was watching when I first typed this fic! Well...I also have a sequel in mind! I'm so glad you read this and I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
